films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time (film)
''The Land Before Time ''is a 1988 theatrical animated film, directed by Don Bluth (with production based around his Ireland-based studio), and executive-produced by Steven Spielberg and George Lucas. Originally released by Universal Studios and Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, it features anthropomorphic dinosaurs living in a somewhat fantasy-based version of prehistoric earth. The plot concerns an Apatosaurus named Littlefoot, who is orphaned, or so it is long believed, as his father is shown to still be alive in film X, when his mother is killed by a Tyrannosaurus. Littlefoot flees famine and upheaval to search for the "Great Valley", an area which has been spared devastation. On his journey, he meets four young companions: Cera, a Triceratops, Ducky, a Saurolophus, Petrie, a Pterodactyl, and Spike, a Stegosaurus. The film explores issues of prejudice between the different species and the hardships they endure in their journey as they are guided by the spirit of Littlefoot's mother. The film was a critical and financial success and spawned a multi-million dollar franchise with thirteen direct-to-video sequels without association with Bluth, Spielberg, or Lucas, as well as merchandise, toys, video games and a television series. Plot In a time overlapping the Jurassic Period and Cretaceous Period, a drought is occurring and several herds of dinosaurs seek an oasis known as the "Great Valley". Among these, a diminished "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot (Gabriel Damon). Years later, Littlefoot plays with Cera (Candy Hutson), a "Three-horn", who was trying to smash a beetle until her father (Burke Byrnes) intervenes, whereupon Littlefoot's mother (Helen Shaver) names the different kinds of dinosaurs: "Three-horns", "Spiketails", "Swimmers", and "Flyers" and states that each has historically remained apart. That night, as Littlefoot follows a "Hopper", he encounters Cera again, and they play together briefly until a large dark green "Sharptooth" attacks. He almost has them, before Littlefoot's mother comes to their rescue. During their escape, she suffers severe back and neck injuries from the Sharptooth's teeth and claws. At that same time, an "earthshake" opens a deep ravine that swallows up the Sharptooth and divides Littlefoot and Cera from their herds. Littlefoot finds his dying mother, and receives her advice in favor of his intuition. Depressed and confused, Littlefoot meets an old "Clubtail" named Rooter (Pat Hingle), who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. Littlefoot later hears his mother's voice guiding him to follow the "bright circle" past the "great rock that looks like a longneck" and then past the "mountains that burn" to the Great Valley. On his journey now all by himself, Littlefoot meets Cera once again and tries to get her to join him, but she refuses. Later, Littlefoot is accompanied by a young "Bigmouth/Swimmer" named Ducky (Judith Barsi), whose company bears him out of his depression. Soon after, they meet an aerophobic "Flyer" named Petrie (Will Ryan). Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside the ravine. Thinking he is dead, Cera harasses him, during which she mistakenly wakes him up, and flees. She later bumps into Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie, and tells them that the Sharptooth is alive; although Littlefoot does not believe her. She then describes her encounter (exaggerating her bravery), during which she accidentally flings Ducky into the air and discovers a hatchling "Spiketail", whom she names Spike and brings him into the group. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of Diplodocus. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a tree bearing a single leaf, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling it down. Cera remains aloof; but at nightfall, everyone including herself gravitates to Littlefoot's side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by Sharptooth, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him. Beyond this, they discover the Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother, and later a string of "mountains that burn". Cera grows impatient of the seemingly resultless trip and decides to go another way, but Littlefoot refuses, telling her the way she is going is wrong and when Cera refuses to retract an insult about Littlefoot's mother (whom he mentioned to back his claim), a fight between the two ensues causing a schism in the travelling party whereby Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera. When Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava and Petrie gets stuck in a tar pit, Littlefoot rescues them; later to find Cera harassed by a pack of "Boneheads", and, having been coated in tar, scare them away. Ashamed of her fear and reluctant to admit her mistake, Cera leaves them in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Petrie discovers the Sharptooth nearby. With this, Littlefoot plots to lure him into the water beneath a nearby boulder, intending to drown him. As Ducky (being used as bait) lures Sharptooth to the water, Littlefoot and Spike are having trouble moving the boulder. During the proceeding struggle, a draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to flight. Sharptooth leaps onto the boulder and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group, allowing Littlefoot and his friends to push both Sharptooth, Petrie and the boulder into the water below, momentarily taking Petrie down with him; but he later emerges unharmed. Littlefoot, alone, follows a cloud resembling his mother to the Great Valley, there to be joined by the others. Upon arrival, Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight, while Ducky introduces Spike to her family, who adopt him. Cera reunites with her father and Littlefoot rejoins his grandparents. Cera then calls for Littlefoot to play. They join their friends at the top of a hill and embrace each other in a group hug. Production Reception Box office The film was a box office success, grossing $48 million, as well as beating the Disney film Oliver & Company for the #1 spot during its opening weekend. It brought in a box office total of nearly $50 million during its domestic release, slightly more than Don Bluth's previous film, An American Tail. The movie became a hit worldwide, and while Oliver had grossed over its domestic earnings, Land grossed nearly $84 million worldwide, which the Disney film didn't surpass. Cast English The Land Before Time was the only film in the series to star Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot, Judith Barsi as Ducky, Will Ryan as Petrie, Burke Byrnes as Daddy Topps, Bill Erwin as Grandpa Longneck, and the only one to be narrated by Pat Hingle. It was also the only film directed by Don Bluth in the 1980s, in which Dom DeLouise wasn't cast. *Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot *Candy Hutson as Cera *Judith Barsi as Ducky *Will Ryan as Petrie *Pat Hingle as the Narrator/Rooter *Helen Shaver as Littlefoot's Mother *Burke Byrnes as Daddy Topps *Bill Erwin as Grandpa Longneck *Frank Welker (uncredited) as Sharptooth/Domeheads Japanese *Minami Takayama as Littlefoot *Maaya Sakamoto as Cera *Satomi Kōrogi as Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya as Petrie *George Nakata as Daddy Topps NOTE: The Japanese voice actors are appearing so far. Swedish *Samuel Elers-Svensson as Littlefoot *Hanna Alström as Cera *Cecilia Schiöld as Ducky *Sven-Erik Vikström as Petrie *Olof Thunberg as Narrator *Sture Hovstadius as Rooter *Gunnel Fred as Littlefoot's Mother *Stephan Karlsén as Daddy Topps *Bill Erwin as Littlefoot's Grandfather Spanish *Rigoberto Jiménez as Littlefoot *Marcela Bordes as Cera *Laura Bustamante as Ducky *Javier Pontón as Petrie *Guadalupe Romero as Littlefoot's Mother *Alejandro Abdalah as the narrator French *Sauvane Delanoë as Ducky *Roger Carel as Petrie Finnish *Kasimir Pennanen as Littlefoot *Satu Nurmi as Cera *Anu Parviainen as Ducky *Mona Kortelampi as Petrie *Jarmo Harjula as Spike *Ulla-Maija Savolainen-Häkkä as Littlefoot's Mother Parmean *Marsel Pean as Littlefoot *Husu Mata as Cera *Pana Muhel as Ducky *Moki Mata as Petrie *Mario Mopez as the Narrator *Judith Jones as Littlefoot's Mother *Mike Bryan as Daddy Topps *Bicky Nunes as Rooter Notes *This is the only film in The Land Before Time series which is not a musical. *Though Spike doesn't talk in the english version of the film, he utters a single line while climbing up the rocky mountain side in the Finnish version, "ruokaa", which translates into english as "food". *Bill Erwin is credited as voicing Grandpa Longneck, despite the character not speaking in the film. *This is the first film in which Littlefoot, Ducky and Cera cry. Errors *Littlefoot's lips don't move when he says "Cera, you came back!" while trying to push the boulder onto the Sharptooth. *When Littlefoot and the gang run away upon waking to find that the Sharptooth was close at hand, Petrie was on top of Littlefoot's head. After the gang run into the crevice, Littlefoot was shown without Petrie on his head. When Littlefoot enters the crevice, Petrie was back on his head, but when the Sharptooth breaks the crevice Petrie isn't seen rolling down the hill with the gang. After the Sharptooth was seen with his muzzle stuck in the now enlarged crevice, Petrie reappears but in the next shot, both Petrie and Ducky disappeared. *Littlefoot, Cera and Spike's eye colors frequently change throughout various scenes during the movie, and almost as suddenly return to normal. *Littlefoot's treestar is much smaller when he retrieves it after his mother's death, than it was when she gave it to him. Gallery TheLandBeforeTimeVHScover.jpg|VHS cover TheLandBeforeTimeFamilyFeaturesVHScover.jpg|Family Features VHS cover TheLandBeforeTimeAnniversaryEditionDVDcover.jpg|Anniversary Edition DVD cover TheLandBeforeTimeAnniversaryEditionDVDbackcover.jpg|Anniversary Edition DVD back cover TheLandBeforeTime2015DVDcover.jpg|2015 DVD cover TheLandBeforeTime2015DVDbackcover.jpg|2015 DVD back cover TheLandBeforeTimeBlu-raycover.jpg|Blu-ray cover TheLandBeforeTimeBlu-raybackcover.jpg|Blu-ray back cover Category:Films Category:Universal Studios Films Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki